


Free Throw

by yucc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Reality, Friendship, HAPPY MIDOAKA/AKAMIDO MONTH, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, birthday fic for Akashi Seijuurou, for challenge Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta, half of the story is brotp takamido or midotaka, the other half is basically midoaka or akamido love story obviously
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semuanya bisa dibilang dimulai dengan, <i>oh</i> tentu saja, <i>lucky item</i> dan diakhiri pula dengan <i>lucky item</i> milik Midorima Shintarou (dan mungkin dengan bantuan inisiatif dari Takao Kazunari meski hal tersebut tidak akan pernah Midorima akui sampai ia masuk ke liang kubur).</p><p>untuk <i>challenge</i> <b>ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA</b> dari <i>ambudaff</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Throw

**Author's Note:**

> beberapa hal yang harus diketahui sebelum anda mulai membaca fanfiksi ini:
> 
> 1) ibunda akashi seijuurou tidak meninggal karena sakit di sini, sehingga akashi masih lebih bebas dan tenang menjalani hidupnya yang mendapat banyak tekanan dari sang ayah.  
> 2) midorima shintarou dan takao kazunari pergi ke SMP yang sama dan tentu saja SMA yang sama, SMA shuutoku (jadi midorima bukan alumni SMP teikou). di masa SMP, midorima tidak bergabung di klub basket.  
> 3) karena belum pernah bermain basket selama bertahun-tahun hidupnya, tentu saja permainan midorima awalnya tidak sebagus di manga, tolong pahami itu betul-betul. bagaimana pun, bakat tanpa diasah tidak akan mekar sepenuhnya.  
> 4) iya, midorima punya bakat dalam mencetak three point, tapi tolong sekali lagi, ingat nomor tiga.  
> 5) menyangkut nomor satu, mata akashi tetap berwarna merah keduanya karena ia tidak tertekan untuk menghidupkan persona dirinya yang satu lagi. maka dari itu, sikap akashi di sini lebih ke masa teikou di manga dan saat ia kembali ke jati diri semulanya di saat rakuzan time out untuk terakhir kalinya dalam final winter cup.  
> 6) menyangkut nomor tiga dan empat, menembak di game center dan lapangan sesungguhnya pasti lebih banyak berhasil di game center, jadi expect midorima struggling saat bermain pertama di lapangan asli.  
> 6) berdasarkan perubahan-perubahan di atas, maka anda sekalian akan melihat interpretasi saya terhadap karakterisasi tokoh-tokoh dalam fanfiksi ini sesuai dengan situasi yang saya buat. namun tentu saja, saya usahakan sedekat mungkin dengan manga dan mengambil berbagai aspek dalam manga dengan beberapa pengubahan. semoga hal ini tidak membuat anda berjengit enek melihat fanfiksi ini, lol.
> 
> .
> 
> daaan, selamat tanggal 20 desember, selamat ulang tahun, sei!!!

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Semuanya bisa dibilang dimulai dengan, _oh_ tentu saja, _lucky item_ milik Midorima (dan mungkin dengan bantuan inisiatif dari Takao Kazunari meski hal tersebut tidak akan pernah Midorima akui sampai ia masuk ke liang kubur).

Hari itu hanyalah satu hari di antara sekian banyak yang tersisa dari libur musim panas Shuutoku, maka dengan modal kebosanan usai seluruh tugas sekolah dituntaskan, temannya yang beriris abu-abu kebiruan tersebut menarik paksa Midorima ke _game center_ yang ada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Pemuda berambut hijau itu bukan tipe yang senang menghambur-hamburkan uang saku di tempat yang ia anggap sebagai perjudian terselubung, namun iming-iming Takao untuk membelikan _lucky item_ Midorima hari itu sangat, _sangat_ sulit ditolak.

“Takao, kau tidak ada latihan hari ini?” tanya Midorima, wujud usahanya menghentikan cerocosan Takao perihal kemampuan salah satu _Point Guard_ lawannya di SMA Seirin yang sudah berlangsung sejak Takao menyeretnya dari rumah.

 _Point Guard_ Shuutoku itu menoleh, menghentikan sejenak celotehannya, “Eeh, tidak percaya padaku? Tapi hari ini memang libur latihan, Shin-chan!” lalu kembali bercerita panjang lebar, membuat Midorima hanya bisa menghela napas. _Kalau Takao berbohong, akibat yang akan diterima nanti urusannya sendiri._

Ketika akhirnya sampai di _game center_ , untungnya curhat tiada akhir Takao berhenti, setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu. Takao menukarkan uangnya dengan koin untuk mesin permainan, lalu menatap inosen pada Midorima dan berkata, “Hei, Shin-chan, aku kurang uang. Aku pinjam uangmu, ya.”

Midorima melotot, “Takao, janjimu—“

“Oi, oi, santai. Aku janji akan memberikanmu _lucky item_ Cancer hari ini, kok. Hanya bercanda,” ujar Takao sembari mengangkat bahu dan mengambil koin-koin yang ia baru tukarkan. “Kenapa Shin-chan tidak asyik sekali, sih, padahal kita sudah berteman lebih dari tiga tahun,” keluh Takao sambil melihat-lihat mesin permainan.

“Seperti katamu, sudah tiga tahun lamanya kita saling mengenal, jadi harusnya kau tahu lebih baik dari pada memprovokasiku,” Midorima menjawab sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, gestur yang sudah ribuan kali Takao lihat dari temannya itu.

“Siapa yang memprovokasi? Hiperbola sekali!”

Pemuda beriris sewarna rambutnya tersebut mengabaikan protes Takao dan berjalan meninggalkan temannya, cukup jauh jarak yang dibuatnya hingga Takao sadar dan menyusul Midorima dengan agak keki, _padahal ia kan baru kali ini mengajak Shin-chan_ _ke_ game center. “Aku mau ke permainan basket dulu. Shin-chan mau ikut?”

Midorima mengangkat bahu, “Tidak seperti aku punya pilihan lain, bukan?” karena memang ia tidak punya tujuan spesifik di tempat ini.

Begitu Takao melihat ring basket dan beberapa bola di atas mesin di hadapannya, tanpa membuang waktu ia memasukkan sejumlah koin yang dibutuhkan untuk menjalankan mesin. Bola-bola bergulir dan Takao segera menembakkan benda tersebut masuk ke dalam ring dengan pengukur waktu yang terus berganti angka. Midorima melipat tangannya di dada lalu memperhatikan temannya sejak SMP itu terlihat larut dalam kegiatannya dan harus ia akui, untuk olahraga yang satu ini, temannya itu selalu tampak serius kapanpun. Ia mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya, sebab pada waktu-waktu seperti ini Takao akan berhenti membuat pusing kepalanya dengan omongan-omongan yang tanpa ujung.

Midorima melihat ketiga mesin basket lainnya, dua diisi oleh orang lain yang juga tengah mencoba peruntungan tembakan mereka di mesin tersebut, satu lagi yang di sebelah kiri Takao masih kosong. Sebuah dorongan tak tahu asalnya dari mana membuat Midorima ingin ikut mencoba menyentuhkan bola-bola di depannya ke ring basket, membuatnya menoleh ke Takao begitu sang pemuda berambut gelap selesai di skor 410. “Takao, aku minta koinmu,” ujarnya singkat.

Takao balik menatap Midorima, sebuah senyum simpul terbentuk di wajahnya, “Wow, anggota klub _shogi_ dan musik Shuutoku ingin mencoba bermain basket setelah tiga tahun lebih melihat temannya bermain dan tidak tertarik sedikit pun!”

Alis Midorima berkedut sebal dibuat Takao, “Kalau kau tidak mau memberi koinmu, bilang saja.” Takao malah tertawa-tawa mendengar balasan Midorima dan tidak membuang waktu untuk membagi keping-keping perak itu.

“Aku hanya menggodamu, Shin-chan. Kau tahu benar aku pasti akan memberikannya.”

Midorima menjalankan mesin di depannya, mengangkat salah satu bola yang miring ke arahnya, tidak terlalu memedulikan waktu yang telah berjalan sejak ia menekan tombol mulai mesin. _Lagipula ia tidak sedang berkompetisi skor dengan Takao yang memang anggota klub dan pemain basket_ , sebab meski sudah berkali-kali mencibir, Midorima tahu betul Takao memang mahir dalam posisinya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Midorima memegang bola basket, ia pernah beberapa kali menggiring bola yang dibawa pulang Takao dari latihannya seusai kegiatan klub masing-masing, tapi tetap saja ada sensasi berbeda yang dirasakan kulitnya, hal lain yang bukan bidak _shogi_ atau tuts putih piano. Midorima menembakkan bola jingga di tangannya masuk ke ring basket, membiarkan karet padat tersebut melewati lingkaran besi dengan mudah.

“Woah, Shin-chan! Bolanya tidak menabrak ring sama sekali!” Takao setengah berteriak dan membuat sakit telinga Midorima, membuat pemuda berkacamata itu mendengus jengkel.

“Takao, kau terlalu berlebihan dan jangan berteriak-teriak,” tanggap Midorima singkat dan mencoba menembakkan bola-bola lain masuk, menggunakan presisi yang sama dengan lemparan-lemparan sebelumnya.

Skor akhir Midorima hanya sekitar seratusan, hanya seperempat dari skor Takao, tetapi Takao sudah amat heboh menceramahinya.

“Shin-chan, kaulihat tembakanmu tadi? Mulus sekali seperti pemain profesional! Kalau saja kau melatih tembakanmu, kau pasti akan jadi _Shooting Guard_ yang sukses!” Midorima mulai iritasi dengan segala celotehan Takao, _ya ampun, mereka sedang di tempat umum apakah Takao tidak sadar,_ ketika tiba-tiba dehaman halus terdengar dari samping kanan Takao.

“Maaf, tapi mesin yang ini tidak sedang digunakan, bukan?” tanya sopan sosok berambut merah yang sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di sebelah Takao, suara dari pemuda itu membuat yang bersangkutan segera saja minggir bersama koin-koinnya yang tersisa.

“Err, tidak. Maaf menutupi mesin,” Takao menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, Midorima tahu itu, dan mengosongkan mesin yang dari tadi ia tempati. Balasan yang didapatkan dari gerakannya datang dengan cepat, sebuah senyuman lagi-lagi sopan dan terima kasih singkat.

Midorima mencibir Takao dengan tatapannya, seolah bilang _memang salahmu_ dengan keras, membuat Takao tambah keki.

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum pemuda asing yang sekarang menjajah mesin Takao sebelumnya mulai menembakkan bola demi bola ke dalam ring basket di depannya. Meski telah mundur teratur dan berdiri lebih jauh, Takao tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memerhatikan orang yang barusan menempati tempatnya, sempat tertegun dibuat orang itu.

Takao melipat tangan, “Dia juga _Point Guard_ ,” celetuknya pada Midorima yang berdiri cukup dekat dengannya dan menambahi, “tapi presisi tembakannya juga sebagus _Shooting Guard_.” Alis hijau Midorima terangkat, cukup tertarik untuk membuatnya mengeluarkan _oh_ kecil dengan nada tanya.

“Hei, jangan terus-terusan meragukan diriku begitu, dong! Eh, eh, sebentar, sepertinya aku kenal—loh, Shin-chan?” Takao terkejut sejenak melihat Midorima sudah kembali ke posisi di depan mesin permainan bersama beberapa koin yang sudah pasti ia ambil saat Takao tidak melihat. Midorima lagi-lagi menekan tombol mulai permainan, mencoba gerakan tangannya sekali lagi dan kali ini berhasil mengakhiri dengan menaikkan kacamatanya, skor 240 berkedip-kedip di layar digital sebelah ring. Tidak lama setelah ia selesai, orang yang kata Takao juga _Point Guard_ di sebelahnya juga menyudahi permainan, angka enam ratus terpampang jelas, mengalahkan skor tertinggi yang tercipta sebelumnya milik Takao.

Ketika Midorima mau berbalik badan, pemuda beriris merah sewarna rambutnya itu tiba-tiba bersuara kembali, “Skor yang cukup tinggi, apalagi untuk ukuran orang yang belum pernah melatih secara intensif otot lengannya,” dan pemuda itu tersenyum kembali ketika Midorima balas memandangnya.

“… Terima kasih, kurasa.”

Dalam hitungan detik setelah ia membalas, Takao menarik lengan bawahnya kuat-kuat, membawa Midorima ke area lain di _game center_.

“Takao, berhenti menarikku!” protes Midorima setelah mereka tiba di area yang penuh dengan mesin pengambil boneka, menghentakkan tangannya dari Takao dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, “kau itu kenapa, sih?”

“Situasi tadi itu canggung sekali, Shin-chan. Canggung! Masa’ kau tidak sadar?” tanya Takao yang membuat Midorima mengerutkan kening akibat sikap temannya itu.

“Maksudmu bagian kau disindir karena memenuhi area padahal kau tidak lagi bermain? Itu salahmu sendiri, jangan libatkan aku,” dan sepertinya jawaban Midorima tepat sasaran sebab Takao malah tambah terlihat frustasi.

“Aah, Shin-chan, kau sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan soal begini!” Pelipis Midorima berkedut mendengar kalimat Takao yang sepertinya juga tepat sasaran tapi tidak akan mungkin ia benarkan sampai kapanpun jua.

“Sudahlah, aku ambilkan _lucky item_ -mu dulu baru kita cari permainan lain, mungkin hoki tangan yang bisa untuk dua orang,” ujar si pemilik iris warna perak-biru tersebut seusai menghela napas.

“Jadi maksudmu mau memberikanku _lucky item_ adalah dengan mengambilnya di mesin permainan secara gratis, begitu?”

“Aduh, Shin-chan, berhentilah protes! Lagipula aku membayar untuk koin yang akan kugunakan di mesin capit ini kalau kaulupa!”

Kelak ketika Takao sudah puas memutari _game center_ dan menghabiskan koin-koinnya, ia akan keluar bersama Midorima yang kini memeluk satu boneka bebek warna hijau seperti rambutnya, lalu tiba-tiba teringat mengapa orang berambut merah tadi terlihat tidak asing serta memberi tahu Midorima di antara percakapan searah mereka, bahwa orang tersebut adalah _Point Guard_ sekolah Rakuzan yang legendaris.

—

Beberapa hari sesudah ajakan Takao ke _game center_ waktu itu, Midorima mendapati dirinya tanpa sadar kembali lagi ke tempat semula entah mengapa. Spekulasi terdekatnya adalah ia penasaran dengan bola karet warna jingga tersebut, lebih tepatnya penasaran dengan apakah yang ia lakukan kemarin adalah murni keberuntungan atau ia memang punya kemampuan di bidang olahraga satu itu, hal yang tidak pernah ia gali meski ia telah hidup lebih dari lima belas tahun di dunia.

Yang tidak ia berhasil duga dari kegiatannya hari itu ialah ia akan bertemu kembali dengan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya, pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah yang kemarin-kemarin ia jumpai, tengah melempar bola basket masuk ke dalam ring di tempat yang sama.

Sepertinya pemuda itu menyadari kehadiran sosok berambut hijau tersebut dan melontarkan ucapan yang Midorima anggap sebagai sapaan ketika ia mau memasukkan koinnya, “Halo lagi, bukan- _Shooting-Guard_.”

Midorima meneruskan kegiatannya lalu sebelum menekan tombol mulai menanggapi dengan menyebutkan namanya, “Panggil saja Midorima,” singkat.

Tak disangka-sangka, si rambut merah malah memberikan nama lengkapnya dengan mudah ke Midorima. “Akashi Seijuurou. Halo, Midorima.”

Midorima mengangguk, mulai berkonsentrasi menembakkan bola demi bola ke dalam ring di hadapannya dengan kecepatannya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari interval antartembakan miliknya kemarin. Akashi di mesin sebelahnya kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke ring ketika Midorima mulai diam, tangannya tak pernah berhenti melempar bola meski tadi mengajak Midorima bicara.

Skor akhir Midorima hari itu adalah 284, beberapa bola lebih banyak dari perolehannya kemarin, dan skor Akashi adalah 612, kembali mengalahkan skor tertinggi di mesin itu yang dibuatnya kemarin. Hari itu, Akashi pulang duluan sementara Midorima masih melanjutkan memasukkan bola demi bola ke dalam ring besi.

Kalaupun Midorima sedikit merasa iri melihat angka tersebut dan juga sedikit merasakan percikan di dalam hatinya untuk memasukkan lebih banyak bola dari Akashi, ia tidak mengatakan apapun soal itu.

—

Malam itu, Takao mengiriminya pesan berisi keluhan latihan yang memberatkan padahal udara sepanas neraka, dengan awal kira-kira ‘ _Ya ampun Shin-chan_ _beruntungnya dirimu bukan anggota klub basket Shuutoku karena tadi Miyaji-san_ —‘ dan sebagainya yang segera Midorima lompati dengan malas.

Entah ia disambar petir atau apa, tapi Midorima membalas cepat pesan Takao kali ini.

‘ _Tadi aku ke_ game center _dan bertemu dengan_ Point Guard _Rakuzan._ ’

Meski pesan yang ditukarkan ke Takao tidak nyambung sama sekali dengan pesan sebelumnya, Takao tetap membalas dengan antusias kembali.

‘Point Guard _Rakuzan?? Akashi Seijuurou?? Shin-chan beruntung sekali!! Menurut majalah terbaru yang kubeli, Akashi itu baru saja diangkat menjadi kapten tim—‘_ Midorima memilih tidak membaca sisa pesan Takao dan melepas kacamatanya untuk tidur sambil masih tidak mengerti inisiatif bodohnya untuk membalas pesan Takao.

Ia menyesal karena telah memberi tahu Takao dan tidak tahu bagaimana, merasa tidak menyesal di saat yang bersamaan.

—

Lusa pagi-pagi, Midorima mencapai titik kebosanan dan bermain piano untuk mengisi waktu luang tidak lagi memuaskannya yang telah memasukkan semua tugas ke dalam tas karena sudah selesai dikerjakan. Bermain _shogi_ papan jelas bukan opsi sebab ia merasa tiada guna bermain tanpa lawan atau bermain melawan diri sendiri, bermain di aplikasi ponselnya juga tidak mungkin karena jam segini belum banyak yang _online_ dan ia sudah hampir hapal semua algoritma yang akan dilakukan oleh _game_ itu kalau ia melawan _bot_. Oleh sebab itu, Midorima iseng menyetel televisi, mengganti-ganti saluran sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan layar menampilkan pertandingan NBA beberapa saat.

Pemuda berkacamata bingkai hitam tersebut dengan mudah merasa bosan, lalu beralih untuk mematikan televisi dan sudah memegang _remote_ ketika tiba-tiba Ray Allen menembakkan _three-point_  dengan lancar.

Midorima memutuskan untuk menonton sedikit lebih lama.

—

Ketika ibunya pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya, wanita perkasa itu menyindirnya kurang pergaulan, membuat Midorima jadi keki karena bukan salahnya, Takao masih ada latihan klub hari itu, dan teman-temannya yang lain kebetulan sedang liburan di saat bersamaan. Ia yang terlihat menganggur di mata ibunya segera dimintai untuk membeli beberapa belanjaan dalam daftar yang diberikan ibunya, terserah mau melakukan apa selama ia keluar nanti, yang penting barang-barang bisa dibawa pulang dan tidak _memenuh-menuhi_ spasi kosong di rumah, _padahal itu rumahnya juga, ck_.

Bukan mau pemuda beriris zamrud tersebut untuk melangkah ke _game center_ sebelum berbelanja, _takdir yang membawanya itu sudah pasti_ , dan mendapati diri berakhir mendapatkan skor tiga ratus, lebih tinggi dari perolehannya yang telah lalu.

Saat Midorima berbalik meninggalkan mesin permainan setelah puas sekali bermain, ia mendapati Akashi Seijuurou berdiri tidak terlalu jauh di belakangnya, tampaknya mengantri menunggu ia selesai.

“Mesin lain penuh,” gestur Akashi ke tiga mesin lain, seolah tahu Midorima ingin bertanya alasan si mata merah seperti berbaris di belakangnya.

Sulung dengan satu adik perempuan tersebut menaikkan kacamatanya kemudian berkata, “Aku sudah selesai,” dan melenggang pergi dari area.

Midorima tahu betul hari ini Cancer tidak sedang berada di posisi pertama, sebab ia tanpa malu bertanya pada Akashi yang tidak ia kenal selain dari pertemuan super singkat mereka, “Kau akan ke sini lagi esok hari?”

Ia juga tahu betul karena Cancer bukan di posisi pertamalah, Akashi menjawab dengan senyum tipis di wajah.

“Aku belum akan kembali ke Kyoto esok hari, tapi pasti itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu, maka _ya_ , aku besok akan ke sini lagi.”

—

Akashi sungguh-sungguh ada di _game center_ lagi di hari berikutnya, membuat Midorima tidak tahu harus merasa tersanjung Akashi tidak menghindar darinya karena bagaimana pun ia adalah orang asing yang seharusnya baru beberapa kali Akashi jumpai, atau merasa senang Akashi ada di sana dan setidaknya ia tidak sendirian seolah sama sekali tidak bisa bersosialisasi di tempat itu, atau lebih baik ia menghapus semua pikiran yang pernah mampir di kepalanya itu.

“Mau main _air hockey_ , Midorima?” tanya Akashi, tapi tindakannya yang langsung memasukkan koin di slot mesin terlihat seolah ia yakin seratus persen Midorima kan menerima tawarannya, membuat yang berambut hijau akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Waktu pertama datang ke sini dan bermain ini dengan Takao, ia bisa menang dengan mudah, namun tampaknya kekalahan untuk Akashi Seijuurou adalah sebuah mosi yang tidak akan pernah jadi kenyataan.

Pada ronde ketiga dan setelah dua ronde kalah berturut-turut, Midorima mulai frustasi. “Ronde kali ini, aku yang akan menang.”

Akashi? Akashi hanya tertawa pelan, lalu berujar, “Oke.”

Lima kali memainkan mesin yang sama, Akashi tetap keluar sebagai pemenang di semua percobaan.

Hari itu, baik Akashi dan Midorima tidak ada yang menyentuh tombol mulai di mesin basket, tapi mereka mencoba mesin lain yang bisa dimainkan berdua dan tentu saja pemenangnya satu orang yang sama. Kira-kira waktu sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang ketika baik koin milik Akashi dan Midorima habis lalu entah dari mana, Akashi menawarkan untuk mereka ke restoran bersama.

“Aku yang traktir,” Akashi menegaskan ketika wajah Midorima menunjukkan konflik batin yang kentara, hanya sayangnya si pemilik iris sewarna dedaunan tersebut malah mengerutkan kening tambah tidak setuju, sehingga Akashi menghela napas dan menambahkan, “kau bisa menggantinya lain kali kalau kita bertemu lagi.”

Yeah _, “kalau_ ” _bertemu kembali,_ ulang Midorima dalam hati penuh sarkasme.

“Kau yang pilih kita makan di mana,” tampaknya sudah menjadi bujukan final dari Akashi dan tidak tahu mengapa, Midorima tidak berniat melihat wajah kecewa Akashi.

Pada akhirnya, mereka makan di salah satu restoran cepat saji karena Midorima tidak mau menghambur-hamburkan uang orang lain meski ia dalam keadaan dibayari, _oh_ , justru karena dibayari itulah, serta ia juga tidak berniat menguras dompetnya untuk mengganti ini semua di pertemuan mereka nanti lagi. _Sekali lagi_ , yeah _, kalau._

Mereka duduk berhadapan, Akashi tengah menyedot _lemon tea_ , dan makanan keduanya sudah habis, semuanya membuat Midorima merasakan kecanggungan yang mungkin dialami Takao tempo hari. Beberapa saat keheningan lalu Akashi tampak mau membuka mulut, namun Midorima menyela duluan mengingat kebanyakan tukar dialog di antara mereka diawali oleh Akashi dan ia pribadi merasa hal tersebut makin membuktikan ketidakmahirannya dalam bersosialisasi.

“Akashi—kau dari Rakuzan, bukan? Kenapa datang jauh-jauh ke Tokyo?” Untuk bermain di salah satu mesin basket milik _game center_ adalah kata-kata yang tak Midorima ucapkan.

“Untuk bermain di tempat yang harusnya juga ada di Kyoto?” _Well_ , Akashi ternyata sudah tahu maksudnya. “Anggap saja ada urusan penting di sini yang mengharuskan kehadiranku selama setengah dari waktu libur musim panas Rakuzan.”

Jawaban Akashi tidak terlalu jelas, pun Midorima tidak mengharapkan hal tersebut, lagipula ia bukan tipe yang terobsesi dengan urusan orang lain.

“… Kapten Rakuzan, hm? Sepertinya Shuutoku akan mengalami masa sulit bila berhadapan dengan sekolahmu,” terutama Takao, dan _oke_ , Midorima tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa mengucapkan hal-hal sememalukan tersebut, namun tampaknya Akashi malah menganggap hal-hal memalukan tersebut sebagai sesuatu yang lucu dan tersenyum kecil.

“Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah kau yang akan menghadapiku di Winter Cup nanti, Midorima.”

 _Well_ , benar-benar hal memalukan yang ia ucapkan barusan dan untungnya Akashi segera mengganti topik pembicaraan.

“Kauikut klub apa, Midorima?” Akashi memandang Midorima, sedikit mengarahkan kedua iris merahnya ke atas sembari memangku pipi di salah satu telapak tangannya.

“Dua klub, _shogi_ dan musik.”

“Wow, aku menemukan teman sehobi. Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa bermain bersama,” seulas senyum yang lebih lebar dari biasanya muncul di wajah putih Akashi, membuat Midorima tak bisa menahan untuk terus berwajah pasif dan membiarkan sudut bibirnya terangkat pula ke atas.

Si rambut merah merapikan sedikit poninya, _atau mungkin itu hanya gestur menahan malu?_ , sebab seterusnya Akashi terbatuk kecil, lalu meminta maaf pada Midorima. “Sepertinya aku terbawa suasana.”

“Hmph, biasa saja. Kalau aku bertemu dengan orang lain yang juga sehobi, aku mungkin akan bereaksi lebih.”

“Oh? Kukira kau tipe yang lebih menjaga citra,” lontar Akashi santai yang segera menimbulkan reaksi membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dilakukan oleh Midorima.

“Aku juga bermain biola dan piano, tapi untuk saat ini lebih fokus ke biola. Instrumen apa yang kau tekuni di klub musik?”

“Piano,” dan Midorima mendadak merasa perlu menambahi, “aliran klasik, tapi aku juga memainkan _jazz_.”

“Bagian klasik aku setuju, namun alternatif lain yang kuminati adalah _rock_ ,” sepertinya si murid Rakuzan melihat bagaimana alis Midorima bertaut, jadi ia berkata lagi, “percayalah, _rock_ yang dimainkan dengan biola terdengar cukup luar biasa, contohnya Canon in D.”

Kedua entitas yang berbeda sekolah tersebut melanjutkan bicara untuk beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah jalan karena matahari sudah tenggelam, dan bilamana Midorima merasakan kegembiraan yang didapat dari memberikan alamat surelnya pada Akashi, maka hal tersebut lebih baik tidak perlu dibahas.

Malam harinya, ia beberapa kali bertukar pesan dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

—

Midorima Shintarou benar-benar harus menjauhkan alat elektroniknya dari Takao Kazunari, yang pertama _history_ dan _bookmark browser_ di laptopnya pernah dibuka-buka oleh Takao ( _Shin-chan tidak menyimpan satu pun hal-hal mesum! Bagaimana bisa?!_ ), dan sekarang ponselnya diutak-atik sesuka hati oleh _Point Guard_ Shuutoku tersebut.

“Bagaimana bisa kau dikirimi pesan oleh Akashi Seijuurou dan sejak kapan kalian berteman?!”

Dari cerita Takao yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan tapi memang kenyataannya benar demikian, Akashi ternyata benar-benar _populer_ di media olahraga karena kemampuan basketnya dan kepemimpinannya di Rakuzan meski belum lama bergabung.

“Kenalkan aku padanya, Shin-chan!” rengek Takao sambil membawa lari ponsel Midorima, pemuda berambut sewarna rumput itu sampai kesal dibuatnya.

“Berkenalanlah sendiri—dan kembalikan ponselku!”

Selama-lamanya, anak tertua di keluarganya itu tidak akan pernah membeberkan pikirannya bahwa ia mungkin hanya ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang dikirimi pesan Akashi Seijuurou dari Tokyo ketika pemuda itu nantinya telah kembali ke Kyoto.

—

Di saat buku-buku bacaannya telah tuntas semua direkam oleh otaknya, Midorima tiba-tiba mengejutkan Takao dengan keinginan meminjam bola basket milik _ace_ tim basket Shuutoku tersebut.

“Buat apa? Kenapa tidak beli sendiri? Biasanya seluruh _lucky item-_ mu kau beli sendiri, bukan, Shin-chan _—_ “

Midorima hanya memandang tajam Takao dan bola basket milih temannya itu segera ia pegang meski harus disertai dengan gerutuan dari si pemilik iris perak berkilat biru.

 _Lucky item_ miliknya hari itu, bola basket, ia bawa ke lapangan yang agak jauh dari rumahnya namun cukup luas dan memadai untuk berbagai kegiatan. Pagi itu ia ingin mencoba menembakkan bola basket ke ring asli, bukan yang biasa ada di mesin permainan dalam _game center_.

Beberapa kali tembakannya dari jarak yang cukup dekat meleset, namun lemparannya membaik setelah sekitar empat puluh lima menit di tempat itu. Midorima berkeringat cukup deras, kebanyakan karena cuaca yang memang luar biasa dan menandakan dirinya yang mungkin kurang waras bermain basket, olahraga yang selama ini tidak ia minati secara khusus. Ia beralih mencoba mundur dan berada dalam jarak _three-point_ , lalu menembakkan bola ke dalam ring yang sayangnya tidak masuk. Midorima mengangkat bola sekali lagi dari tempat yang sama, mengatur tangannya sambil mengingat-ingat posisi yang pernah Takao contohkan padanya dan saat itu tidak ia acuhi, dan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

Ketika bola basket melesat masuk ke dalam ring tanpa menyentuh lingkaran besi tersebut sama sekali, derap kaki mendadak terdengar tidak jauh darinya, diikuti tenor yang jadi familiar di telinganya belakangan ini.

“Midorima Shintarou dari Shuutoku, tiga poin.”

Midorima menoleh serta mendapati Akashi tengah meletakkan tas olahraga di pinggir lapangan dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu basket.

“Kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu di sini, Midorima,” ucap Akashi sambil meregangkan tangannya berkali-kali.

Murid Shuutoku yang berwarna mata hijau cemerlang tersebut membetulkan letak bingkai kacamatanya, dan menyahut, “Cancer sedang dalam posisi tertinggi hari ini.”

Akashi tersenyum, melanjutkan pemanasannya, “Ah, aku anggap bertemu dengan Sagitarius hari ini adalah hal yang baik karena peruntunganmu adalah yang tertinggi hari ini.”

Panas yang menjalar di pipi Midorima adalah ulah sinar matahari, _itu sudah pasti_ , tekannya dalam hati.

“Mau mencoba menerima operan dariku?” tawar Akashi setelah menyudahi pemanasan yang ia lakukan sedari tadi.

“Layak dicoba.”

Dua siswa sekolah yang berbeda itu berlatih seolah mereka adalah _Point Guard_ dan _Shooting Guard_ setim yang tengah bertanding melawan tim lain. Akashi selalu saja memberikan operan-operan penuh akurasi dan semua tembakan dua poin Midorima berhasil dieksekusi meski tembakan tiga poinnya beberapa kali gagal.

Di antara latihan _three-point_ yang dilakukan Midorima murni karena rasa penasaran, Akashi yang sedang berlatih sendirian juga di setengah lapangan sisanya bertanya pada Midorima, “Satu lawan satu? Yang pertama kali mendapatkan enam poin menang.”

Tentu saja Akashi keluar sebagai pemenang, tapi harus diakui Midorima merasa cukup senang bisa dianggap serius oleh Akashi padahal kapten tim Rakuzan itu bebas memandangnya yang benar-benar bermain dari nol tersebut dengan remeh.

“Permainan yang bagus,” kata Akashi sambil menjulurkan tangannya, sempat membuat Midorima bingung tapi pada akhirnya membalas ajakan _fist bump_ dari si rambut merah.

Mereka berkutat dengan bola karet warna jingga, _lucky item_ Midorima hari itu, memerdengarkan decitan sepatu dengan lantai lapangan, sampai berkeringat dan sang anggota klub _shogi_ Shuutoku merasa bajunya basah semua. Bagaimana cara poni merah Akashi yang melekat di dahi akibat peluh tidak membuat pemuda Kyoto tersebut kehilangan karismanya, adalah sesuatu yang disimpan pemuda berkacamata tersebut rapat-rapat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Midorima membelikan minuman isotonik untuk Akashi dan dirinya sendiri seusai puas bermain siang nanti.

—

‘ _Shin-chaaan_! _Semoga kau belum lumutan sungguhan di rumah seperti warna rambutmu itu karena aku terjebak di latihan klub dan kau tidak ada teman!!’_

_‘Takao, berhenti memainkan ponselmu dan fokus sana pada latihanmu.’_

_‘Aah, Shin-chan sudah seperti Miyaji-san saja!’_

_‘Cepat lanjutkan latihanmu sebelum seniormu mendampratmu.’_

_‘Eh, Shin-chan_ _besok kauberulang tahun, ‘kan? Aku kemarin kenalan dengan Akashi Seijuurou dan memberi tahu ini karena kalian belakangan terlihat dekat!’_

_‘TAKAO, JANGAN SENTUH PONSELKU LAGI!’_

Takao tidak membalas lagi, mungkin mati dicekik Miyaji-senpai karena tidak fokus latihan dan Midorima tidak peduli sama sekali kalau temannya memang sekarang terkapar akibat hal tersebut.

—

Tanggal tujuh Juli pagi-pagi buta, ada surel dari Akashi ke ponselnya, isinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan ajakan untuk bertemu di lapangan tempat mereka tempo hari bertemu.

Ketika Midorima sampai di lokasi, Akashi sudah duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan, sebuah papan _shogi_ yang terlihat berharga tinggi berada di hadapannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Midorima menanggapi tawaran diam Akashi dan terlarut dalam permainan _shogi_ bersama sang _Point Guard_ Rakuzan.

Akashi akhirnya menang, meskipun yang anggota resmi klub _shogi_ adalah Midorima, dengan perolehannya yang tipis. Mungkin pemuda penyuka _jazz_ tersebut menjadi kesal dikalahkan terus, atau mungkin karena efek ia yang menganggap _shogi_ sebagai suatu area di mana ia tidak akan dikalahkan Akashi karena lebih berpengalaman, maka ia melontarkan tantangan yang tidak dipikirkan sebelumnya,

“Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu dan membuatmu merasakan kekalahan dariku, Akashi.”

Raut wajah Akashi menunjukkan keterkejutan, seolah tak pernah ada yang mendeklarasikan hal tersebut terang-terangan di depan wajahnya, lalu membiarkan senyum percaya diri timbul di bibirnya.

“Aku tunggu realisasi janjimu, Shintarou.”

Sang penantang malah tertegun kaget mendengar nama depannya diucapkan oleh Akashi, hingga ia merespon lama kata-kata Akashi selanjutnya.

“Oh ya, papan _shogi_ itu untukmu, hadiah ulang tahun. Sekarang, traktir aku karena hari ini hari ulang tahunmu.”

Setelah sukses mencerna seluruh informasi dari mulut Akashi, barulah Midorima menangkap semuanya dan tidak komplain sedikit pun saat membawa Akashi ke restoran yang menjual _tofu_ , makanan kesukaan yang diketahui Midorima dari pesan-pesan yang si iris merah pernah kirimkan padanya.

—

Tiga hari setelah ulang tahun Midorima, Akashi kembali ke Kyoto karena urusannya di sini sudah selesai.

“Akashi pulang dan kau tidak mengantarnya, Shin-chan?!” tanya Takao berlebihan ketika ia mengunjungi rumah Midorima di hari bebas latihannya.

“Aku bukan anggota keluarganya dan kau sangat-sangat suka membesarkan sesuatu, Takao.”

“Aku tidak pernah membesar-besarkan sesuatu!”

Midorima memutar bola mata, _ya, ya, percaya sekali padamu, Takao_.

Takao duduk di kursi belajar Midorima seenaknya, lalu mengacak-acak meja Midorima, hal yang sudah biasa ia lakukan ketika berkunjung ke rumah sahabatnya tersebut. Iris abu-abu kebiruannya cepat-cepat memicing melihat tambahan baru di sudut meja Midorima, sebuah papan _shogi_ yang terlihat masih sangat baru.

“Jangan bilang itu dari Akashi?”

“Memang darinya. Kenapa?”

Kali ini giliran Takao melotot pada Midorima, berkacak pinggang sejenak, kemudian memasang wajah horor di hadapan Midorima.

“Ya ampun, jangan-jangan Akashi Seijuurou menyuk—“

“Takao, jangan bercanda,” gumam Midorima kesal dengan nada rendah yang ia gunakan saat ia sungguh-sungguh serius pada Takao.

“Aku juga _serius_ , Shin-chan. Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apakah aku pernah menghadiahimu papan _shogi_ selama empat kali ulang tahunmu lewat?”

Mendengar hal tersebut, Midorima hanya mengerutkan kening, berpikir agak lama sebelum sebuah _oh_ kesadaran muncul di otaknya dan pipinya sedikit-sedikit memanas.

“ _Nah_ , ‘kan—eh, ya ampun Shin-chan, wajahmu—astaga Shin-chan juga meny—“

Takao tidak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena wajah yang terbilang cukup tampan itu langsung dihajar dengan lemparan bantal yang penuh presisi.

—

Takao Kazunari secara harafiah menangis gembira ketika Midorima Shintarou terdaftar resmi sebagai _Shooting Guard_ Shuutoku saat periode sekolah dimulai kembali usai libur musim panas.

—

Tim basket Shuutoku bertemu dengan tim basket Rakuzan di semifinal Winter Cup dan lewat empat kuarter yang sengit, Rakuzan akhirnya menang dengan skor 80-82. Midorima berjabat tangan dengan Akashi seusai pertandingan, kembali mengumandangkan ia yang akan mengalahkan sang kapten tim Rakuzan di Winter Cup tahun depan dan menerima senyuman tulus dari Akashi.

Tetap saja, pemain Shuutoku tersebut tak kuasa menahan air mata karena ia sangat, sangat ingin menang bersama dengan seluruh timnya.

Mungkin, setelah menumpuk pengalaman dan latihan dengan keras, ia akan berhasil membawa Shuutoku bahkan sampai ke final dan mengangkat bersama piala pemenang Winter Cup (dan Akashi mungkin akan menyaksikan tembakan _three-point_ yang akan menjadi _buzzer beater_ darinya saat itu tiba).

—

Kapten tim yang menjadi peringkat kedua di Winter Cup tahun ini (Seirin dengan luar biasa mengejutkan semua orang ketika mengalahkan Rakuzan di final dengan 106-105) tidak putus kontak dengan Midorima. Mereka sesekali masih bertukar pesan, kadang membicarakan materi sekolah, _shogi_ , basket, musik, banyak hal.

Midorima sepertinya sudah gila karena pada tanggal dua puluh Desember, saat Shuutoku belum libur, ia malah naik kereta jauh-jauh dari Tokyo ke Kyoto untuk menemui Akashi Seijuurou dan memberikan hadiah untuk si rambut merah tepat waktu. Satu set senar biola tidak akan mungkin bisa mengganti papan _shogi_ mahal yang dibawakan Akashi pada tujuh Juli lalu, tapi ekspresi Akashi yang terlihat begitu senang membuat sang penembak andalan Shuutoku tersebut merasa lega.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi,” ujarnya dengan sudut bibir terangkat cukup tinggi, menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya, kemudian menambahi, “sekarang, traktir aku karena hari ini hari ulang tahunmu.”

Akashi tertawa ringan, tenor yang entah sejak kapan terdengar pas di telinganya, lalu mengajak Midorima makan di tempat favoritnya di Kyoto serta mengajak Midorima pergi ke salah satu _game center_ terdekat.

Siswa Shuutoku tersebut memasukkan koin _game center_ yang jadi _lucky item_ miliknya hari itu ke dalam mesin dan menekan tombol setelah menantang untuk mengalahkan Akashi kembali.

—

Midorima Shintarou menang dari Akashi Seijuurou untuk pertama kalinya melalui mesin permainan basket dengan skor 620-618.

**Author's Note:**

> jujur, ini oneshot mini monster(?) pertama saya. semoga berikutnya bisa mencapai 5k deh yeay semangat(?)! #krik
> 
> semoga bener-bener kerasa romance-nya sesuai tema challenge biarpun ga pake ily ily ya :)))))))
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)
> 
> ps: oh ya, polling IFA 2014 sudah dibuka loh! ayo berpartisipasi di [ link ini](http://bit.ly/pollingifa14) sebab satu suara sangat berarti! ;)


End file.
